utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Hansamu Pig
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: ハンサム (Hansamu)- Handsome ぴぐ (Pig('''u)- Pig |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: '''UTAULOID MODEL: 11 (He randomly likes the number) |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Male' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'176.0 Hz (F3)' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Sakura Midori (Younger sister) Sakaro Ren (Friend) Sekushi Beikon (Soulmate XD) Natsumi Reika (Like a little sister to him) Saki Midori (Mother) |- | align="center"|AGE |'UNKNOWN' | align="center"|GENRE |'Any' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE | Blogger |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |UNKNOWN | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |Green pig head | align="center"|CREATOR |Akemi-chan |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'UNKNOWN' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Akemi-chan' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | GOOGLE IMAGES Some Concept Art |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'January 28' | align="center"|LIKES |'Sekushi Beikon, crossdressing' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |YouTube |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'February 5, 2012' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'People who try to steal Beikon, people who cook pigs' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'None yet' |- | colspan="6"|'PERSONALITY:' Hansamu is all about himself, unless he is thinking about Sekushi Beikon, or crossdressing. He is an all-out Sekushi fanBOY, and desperately wants to stroke his little bacon body. Did we mention that he's kind of a creeper too? Aside from all of that, Hansamu is a caring brother to Sakura Midori. He stands up for her when she's being bullied. His most prized possesion is a life size stuffed animal of Beikon. He has kept it in good condition ever since he got it. He likes girls, but he just likes one boy, which is Beikon. He attempts at wooing the girls, which never works. He sarcastically woos a ugly girl now and then, just to feel special, because most of them are in love with him. |} Character Design Hair: '''Blond with dark outlines '''Eyes: Blue Shirt: Purple with a v-neck, a undershirt with black and orange stripes underneath the shirt, wearing a scarf, a dark outline on the edge Pants: Purple shorts with a gray belt that has lines on it, and Pig on the buckle, surrounded by orange, his tail curls into the shape of a heart Feet: From the knees to the ankle, black stripes then zigzags, orange, black shoes and orange sole Headphones: Black, two rectangles on each side, two for high sounds, two for low sounds, glow when he sings Voice Configuration Hansamu's VB is private. It is not available to the public. Facts *His room is filled with Beikon posters *Whenever he's alone, he eats small portions of bacon *He creeps out pretty much everyone most of the time *He loves playing with Natsumi *Everywhere he goes, he brings a mirror and a necklace with Beikon on it Usage Clause *Do not make changes to Hansamu, only when I do *Use him whenever his VB comes out, and when it does, credit me *Ask me for permission for any of the following (PM me on YouTube)- Roleplay, fanfiction, teen rated drawings *PLEASE DO MAKE FAN ART Certified true and written correctly by Hansamu's creator, Akemi-chan/Samantha.' Do not make any changes without my permission.' Category:Crossdressers Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAU Category:Downloads Category:UTAUloids Category:Romaji Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Usage Clause Category:Private UTAUloids Category:Fanboy